Aquatic toys are well known in the industry. The prior art is riddled with aquatic mechanical looking fish and other aquatic animals that use various mechanics to create oscillating motion of a fin to move the fish in water. Various other attributes may be used to either keep the fish floating or allow the fish to sink in the water. More recently, aquatic toys have employed conductive sensors that activate the movement of the fin(s) as soon as the toy is placed in the water. In these cases, the fish must be taken out of the water and dried to get the fish to stop moving. If left in the water the aquatic toy would run the battery dead before stopping. One aspect adopted by the present invention includes a timer to automatically turn the battery off after running for a predetermined amount of time. However, it was determined that once the battery was automatically turned off, the ability to restart the aquatic toy still required the toy to be removed, dried, and then re-inserted into the water. As such, there is a desire to employ a means to re-start the aquatic toy after the battery has been turned off.
An aspect of the feature, to turn the aquatic toy back on, ended up in a manner that would appear to exponentially increase a child's enjoyment with the toy. As one can imagine when a child approaches a fish tank with a non-moving fish, the child instinctively wants to either tap the tank, splash the water near the fish, or physically touch the fish. However, the child is most likely ingrained with thoughts that any one of those instincts is wrong. Children are always taught not to tap the tank, and most likely are not given the access to physically touch the fish or splash the water. Nevertheless, the means to re-start the aquatic toy in accordance with an embodiment of the present invention is exactly what the child most wants to do. As such, to re-start the aquatic toy, the user can do one or more of the following: tap the tank, splash the water, or physically touch the fish.